


Milkshake It, Baby

by SungieSpice



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Diners, First Dates, Fluff, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Han Jisung’s platform shoes, Hyunjin is a little psycho, Leather Jackets, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Love Triangles, M/M, Milkshakes, Minho is a bad boy, but he’s bad at being a bad boy because he’s soft, hyunjin is a soccer player, jisung works at a diner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23458618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SungieSpice/pseuds/SungieSpice
Summary: Want to hear something funny?Lee Minho walks in with a date to the diner. The punchline? He falls for the cute waiter instead.What’s funnier? Someone else falls for the cute waiter too.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 180





	Milkshake It, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> This whole thing happened after seeing Minho in a leather jacket, I’m sorry
> 
> Just a classic tale of two guys in love with the same boy.

It was quite a busy day at Sunshine Diner & Ice Cream Parlour. As usual, the place was jam packed with people on cute dates, hanging out with friends, or families enjoying a nice lunch. Jisung hummed along with the music playing on the speakers while he wiped some tables down.

“Jisungie, can you help me with this? I got my hands full.” Felix asks his coworker and best friend, balancing a tray on his hands. “Sure thing, Lix, give me a sec.” Jisung answers, taking Felix’s apron and tying it around the boy’s waist and neck. He ties a nice bow at the back and smiles, “Done!” Felix returns the smile just as brightly and thanks him before leaving to serve a table. 

Sunshine was a retro style diner that doubled as an ice cream parlour. The floors were a checkered white and black pattern, the walls were a bright pink with classic movie posters, the booths were red, and the single seaters were a bright turquoise colour. It was like something straight out of a 70’s movie, complete with milkshakes, jukeboxes, and guys in leather jackets.

Speaking of which, Jisung’s head perks up at the sound of a bell signalling a new customer. He finishes wiping up, and as soon as he sees that they have settled in, he walks over to their booth, pen and order sheet in hand. 

“Hello, Minho hyung- and who’s this lovely lady you’ve brought with you today?” Jisung asks politely, smiling at the two guests. Minho looks up and flashes his signature smile, “Hey Sungie, this is Euna. She’s from my marketing class.” 

“Management, actually.” She corrects. Minho shakes his head, “Oh, yeah- right, my bad.”

Jisung giggles and gestures to Euna, “What would you like to order today, miss Euna?” Minho opens the menu and leans back. “Order anything you want, I’m paying.” He says.

Jisung holds in a laugh- Minho was so predictable. He would bring a nice girl to Sunshine, tell them to pick anything on the menu since he was paying, and probably say something like, “nice” or “good choice” after they did pick something.

Euna eyes the menu before looking at Jisung, “Can I get the cheese fries combo with a strawberry milkshake, please?” Jisung nods and writes down her order on his paper. “Sure thing! And how about you, hyung?” Minho looks up at him with a flirty grin, “I think you know what I like, Hannie.” 

Jisung ignores these flirtatious undertones and writes on his sheet, “A number three burger combo with a vanilla milkshake, then? Extra whipped cream?” Minho nods and puts his hands on the table, “Perfect.” 

Jisung nods and rips the paper off the pad, “Got it! Your food will be here in a jiffy. I’ll be around if you need me!” He says before politely turning away to fetch another order at the front counter.

When he does, Chan immediately hands him a tray with a meal and a vanilla milkshake, extra sprinkles, a cherry on top, and a swirly red and white straw. “Table five, Jisungie, and be careful. It’s the boy who has a huge crush on you.” He winks. Jisung gets flustered and lightly kicks his manager’s shin, “Hyung, shh, he might hear! And for your information, he does not have a crush on me. We’re just very close friends.” He defends. Chan laughs at him and gently pushes him away, “Sure, little bug. Whatever you say.” 

Jisung scoffs at him before turning on his customer service smile, walking to table five. When he arrived, he carefully placed the items on the table, holding the tray when he was finished. The boy at the table looked up and smirked, “Hey, Jisungie. You happen to be a whole thirty seconds late to deliver my food.” He teased. Jisung jokingly bowed and put his head down, “I’m so sorry your highness. Please don’t execute me!” 

Hyunjin poked his side and watched as he jolted and squeaked, “Okay, but only since you’re cute.” He chuckled. Jisung laughed and hit him slightly with the tray, “I am not cute! And why are you here, Jinnie? You never visit me at work.” He asks, putting the tray back at his side. The older boy grabbed a fry, “Finally finished soccer season, so now I get to bug you all the time. No more daily practice.” He chuckled. 

“Oh no! How will I get rid of you now?! Whatever will I do?” Jisung gasps dramatically, pretending to faint. Hyunjin grabs his arm and steadies him back into an upright position. “Geez, Jisung. You’re embarrassing me.” He mumbles, holding in a laugh and looking to see if any other patrons were looking at them. Jisung laughs and ruffles his hair before hearing a bell, signalling him to go back to the front counter. “Oh, gotta go, Jinnie. Eat up!” He says before stealing a fry off Hyunjin’s plate and running to the front. “Yah- Han Jisung! You get back here!”

Jisung laughs and winks at him, “Sorry, gotta get back to work!” 

Meanwhile, at another table, a certain leather jacket clad man’s eye twitched at their interaction.

———

After refilling a few glasses of water at his tables, he hears another ding of the order bell. He meets Chan at the front and takes the tray. “Minho’s table, Jisung. And who’s he brought today? That’s the second girl he’s brought on a date this week! It’s literally Thursday.”

Jisung laughs, “I know… but that’s just Minho hyung; our university’s charming, leather jacket wearing, heart breaking, serial dater, bad boy.” He explains, half sarcastically.

Chan pinches Jisung’s cheek, “He’s not any of those! Okay, except maybe three, but what do I know? I only live with the guy. Hurry now, don’t want the bad boy to get angry and start wrecking the place.” The pale manager said jokingly. 

Jisung promptly smiled, nodded and made his way to Minho’s table. When he approached, he saw Minho leaning against the booth, uninterested in what Euna was saying. Why did Minho even bring her out today if he was going to act so dull and uninterested?

“Sorry to overhear, but were you talking about that mean lady that works at the grocery store across the street?” Jisung asked. It was natural for him to make small talk with his customers, but he felt bad for Euna and wanted to offer her conversation, since Minho obviously wasn’t. 

Euna smiles at him as he places their meals and drinks down, “Thank you. And yes, I was! Do you know her?” Jisung shook his head, “Not personally, but she spoke to me pretty rudely when I asked her where the strawberry milk was…” Euna gasped, “You like strawberry milk, too? I love everything strawberry.” Jisung giggled and pointed at his pink apron, filled with strawberry embroidered patches, “Me, too!” 

Minho watched the two talk, but his eyes mostly wandered on Jisung, who was smiling and laughing at something his date was saying. Lately, it had been hard for Minho to focus on his dates when Jisung was working. He wouldn’t call themselves best friends, but they weren’t strangers either. They shared many friends together and have talked on several occasions, but Minho never really thought of him in any way other than a friend. Well, until a few weeks ago. 

Lately, he had been noticing little things about the boy. How he was so hardworking and liked to chit chat with customers who seemed friendly. He also noticed that he had a really cute face with puffy cheeks. He noticed how he liked to wear chunky platform shoes and big fluffy sweaters. However, the worst thing that he noticed was how his heart started to beat rapidly when he was around. The even worse thing he noticed was how he felt a little tense and hot when Jisung talked to other guys, like the tall guy a few tables away.

“Oh, I have to get back to work! It was nice talking to you, Noona. Enjoy your meal.” 

Minho snaps back to reality and watches Jisung walk away, tray in hand to serve other customers. His eyes then landed on the unknown boy Jisung had been talking to earlier. He clenched his fists when he saw that the boy was also looking at the cute waiter with longing eyes. He was going to be a problem for sure.

—————

About two weeks later, Jisung had a shift at the ice cream parlour section of the diner. He had been smiling since he started his shift two hours ago. It was a warm and sunny day out and a little girl was celebrating her birthday with her friends. It was a group of about 10 boys and girls, who have been coming back and forth, getting more and more ice cream from Jisung. The blonde didn’t mind though. Jisung was quite good with kids and these boys and girls were relatively well behaved.

When he leaned over the counter to give a little boy a chocolate ice cream cone, Jisung noticed two tall figures walk into the diner. Two figures who seemed to have been visiting him daily and acting oddly flirtatious and affectionate towards him.

“Hey Jisungie!” The two boys greeted simultaneously before turning to each other and scowling. Jisung looked at them confused and watched as they sat down in front of him, two seats away from each other.

“Hi Minho hyung! Hi Hyunjin! I didn’t know you two knew each other!” Jisung greeted with a smile, cleaning up the long table that had ice cream splatters on it. 

“Um, no. Actually, we don’t know each other. We just happened to come in at the same time.” Minho explains, fixing his bomber jacket before leaning forwards on the table, getting closer to Jisung. “But how are you, today? You look beautiful as always.” He added, smiling at him. 

Usually, he would just say things like that to get a date, but Minho really did think Jisung was beautiful. The most beautiful person he’s ever seen. To this, Jisung’s cheeks blushed slightly, “O-oh. Thank you, hyung… and I’m doing pretty good here. Except my hands are all sticky from serving too much ice cream.” He chuckles, wiping his hands clean with a wet towel.

Hyunjin butted in, “Well you do look pretty, Sungie. You look good in that sweater I bought you.” He says, subtly looking at Minho with a smirk, emphasizing the fact that he had bought Jisung that sweater. Jisung looked down at his outfit and smiled, “Thanks, Hyunjin! It’s really comfy I love it.”

Minho gritted his teeth and gave Hyunjin a glare. For the past weeks, Minho had been trying to get Jisung alone and flirt with him, but this kid kept getting in the way. When Minho had finally realized his true feelings for Jisung, he was ecstatic to woo him and ask him on a date, but it wasn’t as easy as he thought. Every day he was free and could visit Jisung, this Hyunjin guy was also there, ruining everything.

Minho wasn’t stupid, he knew Hyunjin also liked Jisung. He was always buying him gifts and carrying even the littlest things for him. For goodness’s sake, Jisung could carry a damn book by himself.

But he wasn’t going to lose Jisung to this guy. He could admit, he’s pretty experienced with dating, and has probably dated a quarter of his campus, but Jisung was the one who made his heart beat like he had been running for hours. He was just regretful he didn’t realize sooner, and now his heart was beating, but he was running a race against Hyunjin for Jisung’s heart.

“Oh, I’ll be right back you guys, I have to bring out the cake for the little ones over there.” Jisung gestured to the group of kids high off sugar and two parents desperately trying to calm them down. Hyunjin and Minho nod and smile at him, watching him carry cake to the party.

As soon as Jisung was out of earshot, their faces switched to anger as they snapped their heads towards each other. “What do you think you’re doing? I called dibs on him first!” Hyunjin snarled.

Minho nearly growled, “You can’t call dibs on someone, kid. And I can ask you the same. Stop trying to take what’s mine!”

Hyunjin scoffed, “Yours? Please, as if you don’t bring a girl or guy here on dates every other day. You’re only going to hurt him, so back off and find someone else to have a fling with.” 

“I won’t hurt him, you asshole! I haven’t even been on a date in weeks. I have a lot of regrets, but I won’t let Jisung be one of them. He’s the only one I want to be with, so why don’t you just scurry off to a soccer pitch, punk.” He pokes at Hyunjin's chest roughly.

The taller boy slaps Minho’s hand away, “Tough luck, buddy. I know Jisung, and he wouldn’t want to go out with a guy like you. Plus, I won’t lose to you. So try all you want, but I’m the one who he’ll prefer in the end.”

”Listen here, you-!”

The two boys shut up and put back their angelic faces when Jisung skips back to his position behind the counter. “Hey guys, were you talking? Are you friends now?” Jisung asks brightly and completely oblivious of the cat fight that was about to emerge.

Minho acts fast and sits beside Hyunjin, placing an arm around him, and only strangling him a little. “Yup! We’re the best of friends, now! Aren’t we, Hyunjin?” 

The younger boy forced a fake smile and also placed an arm over Minho’s shoulder, “We sure are, hyung! We have so much in common, but obviously, I’m better.” He laughs a fake laugh.

Minho slaps his arm harshly, which to other people (Jisung) could be seen as friendly, “Oh, Hyunjin, you’re soooo funny. I didn’t know you could be such a jokester, ha ha ha.” 

Meanwhile, Jisung stared at his friends oddly. Why were they acting so bizarrely? 

Suddenly, Hyunjin’s phone started ringing and he went to answer it. Minho feels a bubble of happiness when he hears that he has to leave to attend a meeting for the soccer club. 

“Aw, Sungie. I have to get going, I’ll text you later?” He asks, visibly upset about this turn of events. He looks at Jisung softly and fixes a hair behind his ear. The blonde nods, “Sure, have fun at your meeting! Hopefully Yuta hyung will go easy on you.” “I hope so, too.”

After Hyunjin hugs Jisung goodbye, he turns and gives Minho a false hug, “Touch him, and I’ll kill you.” He whispers in his ear so that Jisung can't hear.

Minho pats his back, “Sure you will, soccer boy.” He replies, causing the other boy to snarl before leaving. 

When Hyunjin finally left, Minho felt a lot better, sifting a hand through his hair and turning to face Jisung. He crossed his arms over the table and faced the boy. “Don’t you ever take a day off, gorgeous?” He asks. Jisung ignores these sweet names, trying not to catch feelings for the elder boy. He probably said these things to everybody. 

“Well, I would… but Channie hyung really needs all our help right now. It’s peak season for us here, but luckily I like working here, it’s really fun.” He smiles, organizing the sprinkles. Felix is on the other side, taking orders with Jeongin. Minho frowns slightly, “Oh, that’s too bad…”

The waiter lifts a brow, “What’s too bad, hyung?” Minho smirks at him and checks him out, “I wanted to take you out on a date.” He says simply, flashing a cheeky grin.

“Oh I know how your dates go, Minho hyung. Why would I want to sit with you for longer than an hour while you ignore me and go on your phone?” Jisung asks half serious, half jokingly. He wasn’t going to lie, Minho was really handsome and could be quite sweet, but he was like that to everybody and just liked to date around. Jisung realized this early and held back his crush, knowing it would be useless. Although, he hasn’t seen Minho bring anybody to the diner in almost three weeks.

Minho frowns, “It’s not like that, Jisung… it’s just that- I know I’m not new to dating, but you’re different. You probably won’t believe me, but I really like you, Hannie. Go on a date with me?” He was really pulling out all the stops here. Seeing Jisung under the neon pink lights, looking so soft- he couldn’t help himself but to confess. He just couldn’t help his heart from beating out of his chest when he was around Jisung. He wanted to care for him. He wanted to hold him; he wanted to kiss him. Screw his so called ‘bad boy image’. He was practically in love and ready to risk it all.

“You don’t mean that… do you?” Jisung asks, nervously biting his bottom lip. He didn’t just want to give his heart up to be another one of Minho’s little dates. He’d only been on dates with Hyunjin in the past, but the elder had to focus on his soccer career, so their blooming relationship had to be put to a halt.

Minho leaned over and held one of Jisung’s hands, careful not to make him uncomfortable. “I do mean it Jisung. Give me a chance to prove it to you? I’ll make it worth your while, I promise.” He looks into his eyes sincerely.

Jisung thinks for a second, before looking at him. “You’ll pay?” Jisung giggles, mimicking one of Minho’s classic date lines. Minho laughs as well and nods. Jisung made a decision, “Okay, lover boy. I’ll go on a date with you.”

“Good choice.” The elder boy laughs, mocking his own line. He can’t believe Jisung actually said yes to going on a date with him, but he really needed to brush up on his flirting skills. He had a few lines that got him on dates and heated makeouts, but he needed to try harder if he wanted Jisung to like him.

“So when’s your next day off, sweet stuff?” 

Jisung fidgets where he stood. He had no idea Minho had feelings for him like this. When Minho had confessed to him, a part of him had doubts, but he had never seen the elder look so sincere. He guesses he can allow his heart to beat, even for just one date.

“I can ask Channie hyung for a day off on Saturday…” he says shyly. Minho knew Jisung could be shy sometimes, but he never saw him like this. It was endearing and caused him to smile widely. “That sounds perfect. But Sungie, I’ll need your number… you know, so I can text you the details and pick you up?” He pulls out his phone to a new contact, handing it to Jisung to put his number in.

Jisung flusters and turns pink, “O-oh, Um yes!” He grabs the phone and puts his number and name in. “Here!” He says as he hands the phone back. Minho looks at the screen and sees that he put in his number and typed his contact name as ‘Hannie.’

“Oh wait, something’s missing.” Minho says seriously, showing Jisung the screen. Jisung looks at it and is confused, “Am I supposed to put where you know me from, hyung?” He asks, eyebrow lifted. Minho snorts, “You forgot this” he adds a pink heart beside the ‘Hannie.’ And snickers. “There, now it’s perfect, gorgeous.”

Jisung tries to hide the flush on his cheeks and hits Minho on the shoulder, “I didn’t know the bad boy was so cheesy. How does anyone even date you?” He laughs with his whole chest. Minho shrugs and smirks, “Doesn’t matter. I got a date with you, so that’s all I care about.”

Jisung smirks and puts his arms on the table, leaning close to Minho. The elder boy does the same with the same smug look on his face. They both take a couple seconds to stare at each other, faces only a couple inches away. 

“Um, sorry to interrupt, but is your break over, Sungie? We kind of need a little help over here.” Felix asks, from the ice cream machines. 

Jisung gets flustered and quickly leans back and fixes his uniform. “Yup! I’ll be there in a second!” 

He turns to Minho and is about to apologize, but he spoke first. “It’s okay, cutie. I won’t hold you for any longer. I’ll text you later?” He asks, standing to leave Jisung to help Felix. Jisung nods and smiles at him, “Yeah, hyung. Talk to you later.”

——————

When Jisung got home, he immediately showered and did his homework, which luckily wasn’t as difficult as he had first thought.

After that, he decided to do his favourite thing in the world: lay down in bed and go on his phone. Before he can play a video, he replies to the texts he’s gotten while he was at work. There were many from his school friends, close friends, Felix, Seungmin, Changbin asking him existential questions, Hyunjin, and Minho.

Jinnie: Hey, Jisungie! Just came out of my meeting. Hope Minho hyung didn’t cause you too much trouble

Jisungie: Oh, how was it? Also, hyung didn’t cause me trouble, but he did surprise me…

Jinnie: It went okay, but what do you mean? How did he surprise you?

Jisungie: It's kind of crazy and I couldn’t believe it either, but hyung said that he liked me and asked me on a date this Saturday

Jinnie: Jisung… you don’t actually believe him, do you? He basically dated our whole school. He probably just said that to get in your pants 

Jisungie: I know, Jinnie, but he just looked like he was telling the truth, so I said yes… he said I was different and that’s he’ll prove to me he means it

Jinnie: I don’t believe a word, Jisung. You know he’s only going to hurt you. 

Jisungie: No. I don’t know that. I know I can be naive, but Minho hyung isn’t the guy people say he is. He’s actually really nice…

Jinnie: Yeah, he’s been nice ever since I showed up, Jisung. 

Jisungie: Why would that matter Hyunjin? You two didn’t even know each other until today

Jinnie: Nevermind, Jisung. Just… be careful okay? One wrong move and I’ll kick his ass

Jisungie: Lol Jinnie. Don’t worry, I’ll be careful and I’ll call you if he does anything I don’t like. But aren’t you two friends? You seem like you don’t like him very much 

Jinnie: Umm, we are… but let’s just say we both have something in common. Something we would rather not

Jisungie: Okay… well I’ll talk to u later, ok?

Jinnie: Sure, just please remember what we talked about before all this. About us

Jisung turned off his phone and closed his eyes. He sighed, putting an arm over his face. Hyunjin must have talked about their agreement back then, when they used to date.

Jisung has been madly in love with the taller boy, then. They went on dates frequently, but Hyunjin had never asked him to be his boyfriend. When Jisung had asked him about where their relationship would go, he had gently broken whatever they had off, saying that he didn’t have time for Jisung at the moment. He was their star soccer player and he wanted to focus on it.

Of course, it was understandable. Although Jisung was devastated, he couldn’t blame Hyunjin. He wouldn’t be the type of person to make someone choose between a relationship or their passion or career. However, Hyunjin had asked Jisung to wait for him. It’s almost been a whole year and Jisung waited, but Hyunjin hasn’t made any moves until recently. He started showing up at his work, buying him things, and occasionally flirting with him, but after waiting for so long, Jisung started to drift away from him. He had all this time to get Jisung back, so why now? To top it off, it’s not like anything was different from before. He still had soccer meetings and barely had time to talk to Jisung unless he had time to visit the diner.

Suddenly, his text tone went off and he looked at his phone to see an unknown number.

????: (1) Hey, Jisungie. It’s Minho  
(2)At least I hope this is Jisung  
(3)He better not have given me a wrong number

Hannie: It’s me hyung, lol

Minho: oh good, I wouldn’t have forgiven you if you had tricked me, mouse

Hannie: mouse? Are you making fun of me? Because if you are, u can kiss that date goodbye :(

Minho: No, of course not, Hannie. I just called you a mouse because you’re cute and small

Hannie: are you sure you’re my Minho hyung? What happened to the leather jacket wearing bad boy who gets in fights and breaks everyone’s heart? This guy’s a big cheese ball 

Minho:  
1\. Yes  
2\. Yes I wear leather jackets but I only got in fights 12 times  
3\. Don’t worry, Hannie, I won’t break your heart. I’ll keep it nice and safe ;)  
-wait did you just call me ‘your’ Minho hyung?

Hannie: It’s not what you think! I just meant that maybe there was an alternate universe of you and you got traded for a doppelgänger who likes to be soft and cheesy

Minho: ??? Umm, okay, sweets. Would you rather me talk to you like a bad boy?  
Hey baby, won’t you come over to my place? I just bought a new bed. Maybe you could break it in with me ;)

Hannie: EWW no! Okay I’d rather have cheesy hyung back!

Minho: thought so, but I liked calling you baby, though

Hannie: um I mean… you could. But like you know, only if you wanted to of course, haha.

Minho: please, Jisung I can basically hear you being flustered over text

Hannie: am not! You can’t see me so how could you know?

Minho: I can just tell, baby. Wow it feels good to call you that, baby. Should we talk about our date, baby?

Hannie: (1) auahsjsjsndndbd  
(2) Wait I didn’t mean to send that. Pretend you didn’t see that

Minho: see what ;)

Hannie: ohohhh ur good

Minho: and you’re cute

Hannie: >:( stop doing that! Let’s talk about the date!

Minho: okay, okay. So where I’m taking you will be a surprise, but I can say to dress casual. Also, that I’ll pick you up at 5. Changbin already told me where you live already, sorry. 

Hannie: stalker!

Minho: I said I’m sorry! And I’m not a stalker, I swear

Hannie: …

Minho: I promise baby. Don’t you believe your Minho hyung?

Hannie: stop mocking me!

Minho: I will if you stop calling me a stalker

Hannie: … okay fine 

Minho: ;) 

Hannie: shjsdn whatever I’ll talk to u later!!

Minho: I’ll be waiting, baby

Jisung turned his phone off and threw it on his bed before squealing in his hands. Stupid Minho and his stupid handsome face and his stupid winking and his stupid words! Making him feel all hot and flustered like a schoolgirl.

He was Han Jisung; Talented, smart, hard working, and incredibly handsome. Why was he getting flustered over something and someone like this? Why was he going crazy over a pair of sparkly eyes, soothing voice, cat- like smile, great hair, and nice thighs… oh no. He had a crush on Lee Minho.

Jisung buried his face in a pillow and squealed again. He can’t believe Minho liked him and was taking him out on a date in two days! However, a frown formed on his face as he thought about Hyunjin and what Hyunjin had said. First, there was always a possibility of Minho just doing all this to get into his pants. Second, there was still that itching feeling wondering if he and Hyunjin could rekindle their old flame to how it used to be.

Sometimes it was worth it to fight for something in the past, but sometimes, it was better to move on and experience something new. In this case, Jisung liked the thought of the second option. 

Although everybody in town knew Minho as the playboy delinquent who often got in fights, he was really a gentle soul. The few times he had seen Minho outside of school or the diner, he was really kindhearted. He fed stray cats, he stood up for people, and he treated his friends kindly. However, the thing Jisung was worried about were his intentions toward him. Although there were many rumours surrounding Minho, the playboy part was true. 

Jisung sighed and decided to stop thinking for a while so he turned on his phone and watched interesting videos about dinosaurs and how peanut butter was made. He wasn’t built for this kind of drama.

——-  
Saturday:

“Guys, help! What do I do? The date is in two hours and I don’t know how to impress Jisung!” Minho freaks out, throwing basically all the clothes he owned onto the bed.

“How do I say, I know I dated a million people before you, but then I realized I’ve practically been in love with you the whole time and I promise I’ve changed and would never hurt you and I can’t look at other people because all I see is you? But in outfit form.” Wow, Minho had gotten so much cheesier after getting a crush.

Chan and Changbin blink in confusion at their friend. “I mean. Come on Minho, Jisung wouldn’t care what you wore. Besides, isn’t the point of the date to show him that? I know Jisung, an-“

Changbin shot up and faced the bed filled with clothes, “I have the perfect outfit.”

An hour later, Changbin had Minho dressed in a baby blue hoodie, jean jacket, black pants, and a pair of blue converse. Chan looked at Minho, “Nice job, Changbin. You’ve turned him into a soft boy. Well not exactly a soft boy, but a little softer than he was before.”

Minho looked at his reflection, “You sure he’d like this? I look ridiculous.” Changbin sighs, “I’m a hundred percent sure, and you look great! You just feel weird because you're not wearing a black jacket, leather pants, and black combat boots.”

“Oh like you both are wearing right now?” He asks his friends, scoffing. Chan sputters, “Pshtt were not the ones trying to show a great, big, special, heartfelt message, here. Anyways, do you remember what we taught you? How to be a good boy and court people you actually like?”

Minho got up and sighed, “Yes hyungggg, I remember.” Chan patted his back, “Good. And remember, if you hurt my baby, I will kick your ass, Minho. You’ll wish you never stepped foot in my diner.” He threatens seriously.

Minho shivered slightly in fear. His hyung was definitely scary when he was mad, and he did not want to be at the receiving end of it. Changbin wasn’t the one being threatened, but he was still scared. Then, the eldest smiles and gives Minho a gentle push to the door, “Now go get those flowers, Min. Have fun on your date!

“Have fun, hyung! Go get him!”

————

Jisung sat on his couch, fidgeting nervously and waiting for Minho to pick him up. Usually, he would text Hyunjin to help him calm down, but the elder boy had said he was busy with something and couldn’t respond.

At exactly 5:00, he jumped up a little, suddenly hearing the doorbell ring. He walks to the door and fixes his outfit, taking deep breaths. When he finally opens the door, he sees Lee Minho standing outside with a bouquet of assorted flowers, smiling sweetly.

“Hi baby. I didn’t know what your favourite flowers were, so I got you these… I know it’s cheesy, but I just thought-“

Jisung gratefully took the flowers in his hand, “They’re so pretty! Thank you so much!” He sticks his whole face in the bouquet, smelling the colourful petals. He doesn’t know how long he had his face in the bouquet, but Minho coughed, grabbing his attention. Jisung took his face out and smiled a little embarrassed, “Sorry… I like smelling flowers…”

At this, the older man chuckled, “It’s fine. You’re really cute, you know? You look beautiful by the way.” Jisung was wearing a blue sweater, jeans, and platform converse. Minho was whipped.

Jisung hugged the bouquet and blushed, “Thank you! You look really nice, too. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you in something like this.” He gestured to Minho's outfit. The older boy paled, “Is it bad? I can go home and change, I’m going to kill Changbin!”

Jisung laughed and put a hand on Minho’s arm, “You look amazing! But if you’re trying to change yourself for me, you don’t have to. I’d rather have you as you were before… leather jacket and all.”

As soon as Jisung saw him, he knew that Minho had tried to change his appearance to impress him. Something about what he was wearing screamed: ‘I know I dated a million people before you, but then I realized I’ve practically been in love with you the whole time and I promise I’ve changed and would never hurt you and I can’t look at other people because all I see is you’ but Jisung didn’t know that for sure. 

Minho visibly relaxed and smiled at Jisung. This was one of the things he liked the most about him. He was just so kind and accepting of everything. He liked to see that in people.

“So, Jisungie. Do you want to start our date?” 

————

“You said we were almost there, so why won’t you just tell me where we’re going?” Jisung pouted at Minho, who was driving. The elder tried not to look at Jisung’s cute pout to focus on the road, “Because, Hannie, it’s a surprise. I told you this.”

Jisung crossed his arms and leaned back to pout in his seat, “But I wanna know. Don’t want surprises, humph.” He mumbled angrily under his breath. Minho laughed at this new side of Jisung he was seeing. At a red light, he looked at Jisung who was frowning and looking out his right window.

“Jisung are you really angry with me?”

No answer.

“Jisung?”

“Baby?”

“Maybe I am.” Jisung says snootily.

“I’ll buy you cheesecake, promise. I know you like those.” Minho laughs. He didn’t know if Jisung was actually upset or just some evil genius who just scammed him for some cheesecake, but he wanted to spoil him either way. He had never felt this way on any of his past flings. He was actually putting in effort and liked doing it. 

Jisung is suddenly happy and staring at Minho with sparkly eyes, “Yayyyyy! This is already the best date ever!” Minho bit his lip, trying not to smile at his date’s cute behaviour.

When they finally got to the date location, Jisung looked at the giant building confused. He still did not know what it was.

“Here’s your ticket, Hannie.” Minho hands him a paper for an aquarium. Jisung squealed in excitement, bouncing up and down, making his fluffy hair bounce as well. “Well this is a lot better than a diner date, hyung. Would it be crazy to say I feel special?” He giggles.

Minho walks closer to the giggling boy and taps his nose, causing the younger to scrunch his nose cutely, “I would sure hope you feel special, baby. That’s what this is all about. So why don’t we head inside and get started?” Jisung nods and grabs the elder’s arm.

Minho chuckles and lets Jisung excitedly drag him to the entrance. They hand the employee their tickets and start their sight seeing. Minho had spent all of Friday afternoon thinking of the perfect place to take Jisung on their first date. It was pretty difficult, considering the only places he knew to bring people were small cafes and diners. However, he remembered how much Jisung liked to watch animal documentaries and underwater creatures. Luckily, there was a really nice and popular aquarium nearby that he thought Jisung would enjoy. 

Since there were so many people, Minho decided to hold Jisung’s hand in his. You know, to keep them from being separated (but also because he really, really wanted to hold it).

With the way the blue lights hit Jisung’s face, Minho couldn’t look away. There were so many beautiful sights and shiny things around him, but all he could see was Jisung and his smile. Jisung and the cute way he excitedly told Minho all he knew about certain species and underwater life. The two had even shared fun facts about themselves that the other didn’t know about. He was enjoying his time before someone roughly bumped into his shoulder. 

“Hey, watch where you’re walking, idiot.” Minho snarled, facing a slightly taller man. The stranger just scoffed and eyed him threateningly, “Nah, I think you should watch where you’re going, small fry.” The other people in the aquarium looked at them and stared.

Minho got closer, “The hell did you just call me?” He lifts an arm to throw a punch before someone holds him back, “Hyung, stop! Just let it go! Please!” 

The stranger scoffs and turns to walk away, “Be a good doggy and listen to your owner.” 

Minho sees red and wants to punch the guy until he’s knocked out, but he was on a date with Jisung; he didn’t want to ruin anything. He breathed in and out, putting his arm back down as he watched the scumbag disappear into the crowd.

Jisung shushed Minho and led him to a quiet corner to calm down. “Minho hyung… are you okay?” He asks, reaching to hold his hand. Minho finally sees clearly and sees Jisung’s concerned face, immediately feeling bad. He squeezes the blonde’s hand tight. “I’m so sorry, baby.” Jisung shushed him again, “It’s okay, hyung. Just don’t do it again, okay?” Minho nodded, “Okay, I won’t.” He clears his voice, “Come on” he tugs Jisung back to the tour, “I want to hear you teach me more about those little things over there.” he points to a jellyfish exhibit. The blonde just smiled and tightened his hold on his hand before continuing his little sea lesson. 

—————

After the aquarium, Minho decided to take Jisung to a quaint little cafe nearby where they knew they served cheesecake. A promise was a promise after all. 

“Mmm this cheesecake is so good! How’d you find this place, hyung?” Jisung asked, enjoying the dessert. 

At this question, Minho tensed, “I uh. Took a couple people here before.” He admits, looking guiltily down at his own slice. Way to go, Minho. Take your crush to get cheesecake and tell him he’s not the first one he brought here. He didn’t even know why he said that. He just couldn’t find himself to lie.

“Oh, well. This place is nice…”

Minho leaned closer over the small, round table. “Baby, please. You’re the only one I had feelings for. I’m sorry, I should’ve brought you somewhere else.” Jisung touched his hand, “No, really it’s okay. Just, show me then- that you’re into me. Tell me.”

Minho grabbed the younger’s hand and kissed it. “You want me to tell you? Then I will. Jisungie… I’ll be honest, for the first few times we met through our friends, I didn’t notice you that much.” 

Jisung gasps and tries to take his hand back, “Um, rude!”

Minho chuckled and took his hand again, “No, no. I’m not finished, sweetheart. I didn’t notice you much at first, but now I can’t keep my eyes off of you. At first, I just thought you were just cute, but then I started to see how kind you were to everybody. How hard you worked and how well you took care of others, especially our friends. I still remember when Chan hyung fainted from working too hard. You took him home and took care of him all day until he got better. I know I haven’t been the nicest guy or the most committed, but I truly care for you, more than I’ve ever cared for anyone. All I’m asking you for is to believe me. That I like you a lot. Geez, I went all corny there, I’m sorry.” He slightly cringed and scrunched his nose.

Jisung listened to Minho’s words and was touched by the sincerity. “You really are a sap under all those big jackets, aren’t you?” 

“I am. I like cats, I like squirrels, I like blueberries, sappy dramas, and vanilla milkshakes. Sue me” 

The younger boy let out a laugh, showing his heart shaped smile, “I like you, hyung. I like you a lot.” Jisung suddenly confessed. Minho’s jaw dropped, “Y-you like me? But how?” 

“Let’s just say you weren’t the only one watching… this is so embarrassing but I’ve had a crush on you for a long time, but you were interested in everyone but me… but I believe you.” 

The dark haired boy smiled widely and let out a chuckle from happiness, “I won’t let you down, baby.”

“You better not, hyung, or I’ll kick your ass”

“You don’t know how many times someone has said that to me this past week, Sungie.”

That was their first date out of many. On the second date, Minho took Jisung to an arcade, where Jisung beat him in every game. Minho ended up with two armfuls of stuffed animal prizes from the younger boy’s winnings. And maybe if Jisung lost on purpose one or two times to let Minho give him something back, he didn’t say a word.

On their third date, Minho took him ice skating. He honestly didn’t know why he even suggested it, since he had no clue how to skate. It was Changbin who had given him the idea since that was where he took his boyfriend Seungmin on their first date. He thought it was going to be easy. He was a dancer, and he picked up on things quickly, but he just ended up holding onto his date all afternoon, which, in his opinion, was a good thing. So if him falling on his ass earned him a couple loud laughs from Jisung, he didn’t mind it one bit.

Before they knew it, their dates became countless- it was like they couldn’t be separated for more than three days. After a few, Jisung even started to suggest places where they could go together, like a park, watching a basketball game, or dancing at clubs. Minho didn’t like the last option too much, though. He had to spend most of his night fending perverts away from his date. They had hardly realized that more than two months went by and they had fallen in love. 

The more Jisung saw the older man, the more he understood him. He sometimes had a tough exterior due to his upbringing, but in reality, he was just a normal guy who had his own passions, ambitions, and lifestyle. Rather than looking for trouble, Minho channeled his energy into dance. He worked as a choreographer at a local dance studio and was good at what he did. Jisung has even visited a few times to watch him dance and bring him lunch on his days off.

Nobody had asked the special question yet, but they knew how they felt about each other. They’ve also never had their first kiss yet, but it wasn’t something to rush. They would take things at their own pace, as long as they were happy.

——————

“Hey Jisungie, how are you today?” Hyunjin asked, approaching Jisung at a booth. The younger one was on his break and had told Hyunjin to meet him there. Jisung looked up from his phone and smiled at his friend, “Hey, Jinnie! I’m good here, how about you? You haven’t been replying to my texts…” 

“I’m sorry, Ji. I’ve just been pretty busy with soccer and stuff.”

Jisung smiled weakly, “Oh. That’s okay, I understand.” Hyunjin smiled his special smile at him, “What have you been up to these days? We have to hang out soon. Maybe go on a date, like old times.”

Jisung shuffled in his seat uncomfortably, “Um, about that… I’ve kind of been going out a lot with Minho hyung recently, and I really like him, so I… I can’t, Jinnie.” He says quietly.

Hyunjin scoffed and laughed in disbelief, “Wow, that guy’s really something, dragging it out for so long. Why can’t you get it in your head, Jisung? Once he gets bored of you, he’ll toss you out like all his other dates!”

Jisung stands up, “Hyunjin, I’m not having this conversation in here.”

Hyunjin then takes Jisung’s hand and tugs him outside, “There. Is that better? I’m telling you, Jisung, a guy like that will never change. Once you give him what he wants, he won’t care about you anymore, but you know who will? Me.” He raises his voice.

Jisung’s eyes get misty, “He can change… He’s good to me, Hyunjin. Why can’t you just be happy for me?”

“Because I can’t watch someone I love be taken by an asshole who doesn’t even know what commitment is!”

Jisung pushes Hyunjin away, “Love? Is that what that was for a year? It was love that I waited for you the way I did? I did, Hyunjin! Of course you should come first, but I don’t have a part by your side! You left me hanging for so long and always put me in the backburner to just wait for you! I can’t wait forever, Jinnie.”

“But you won’t need to! I’ll give up soccer and everything for you, just come back to me. Let’s go back to how we used to be! We could be happy together, Jisungie.” 

Jisung cries and hits Hyunjin’s chest, “Do you have any idea how you sound right now? I don’t want to be the reason why you lose your passion. Don’t you understand, Hyunjin? You and I just don’t fit together anymore…”

Hyunjin looks at him betrayed and clenches his jaw, “No Jisung. I don’t understand.”

More tears fall down Jisung’s face as he watches Hyunjin leave and walk away. He didn’t mean for it to be like this. He still loved Hyunjin, but not in the way he wanted.

“Jisung? Oh my- are you alright, what are you doing out here? Where did Hyunjin go?” Felix rushes to him and holds him close. “Lix. I have to go home- please, I- I can’t.” He sobs out against Felix’s chest. “Shh.. it’s alright, Sungie. I’ll tell Chan hyung. Shhh, everything will be okay.”

—————

Jisung laid down on his bed and cried. Hyunjin was a big part of his life and his first love. He’d always dreamt that one day, he wouldn’t have to wait for him anymore, he would get his stuff together, and they would be together for good. But he just couldn’t wait anymore. As selfish as it sounded, he wanted to be a priority. He wanted a person who could balance their life with him in it. He himself had his hands full with his job, school, and music, but he still made space for someone like Minho in his life. 

He looked back at the sweet and good memories he and Hyunjin have shared. They were so happy then and full of love, but they couldn’t have that anymore. He remembered an analogy one of his high school teachers had told him. Some things were like a piece of paper. You could crumble and squish it, but you can still unfold it. However, it could never be the same as it first was before.

Jisung was so caught up in his thoughts that the sound of the doorbell startled him. Thinking it was a package, Jisung wiped his eyes and made his way downstairs. 

He opened the door and gasped lightly. “Minho hyung, w-what are you doing here? You’re supposed to be at work!” 

Minho gently leads him to the couch after locking the door. “Chan hyung told me you had sort of a rough day and had to go home… I sort of left work early… had to see if you were okay” he said carefully. Jisung bit his lip, feeling bad, “Hyung you didn’t have to do this... Won’t you be in trouble?”

Minho sat closer and slowly wrapped an arm around Jisung to comfort him, “I mean, I think Taeyong hyung will understand if I told him. I was worried, baby.” Minho lifted Jisung’s chin to see his red, swollen eyes, “What happened? Who made you cry?” He asked, omitting a final sentence saying that he would kill the person who had caused those tears.

Jisung gave in and gripped Minho’s hoodie, “H-Hyunjin… he hates me, hyung. I told him I couldn’t be with him, and he-. I feel terrible.”

Minho’s eyes furrowed and he hugged the crying boy to his chest. So Hyunjin had confessed, huh? “Jisungie, it’s alright. Tell me why you feel so bad, sweets. If you told him something honestly, then it isn’t your fault. What exactly did he say?” Minho asks, tone making it clear he wasn’t trying to interrogate him.

Jisung cried harder and moved to sit on Minho’s lap, facing him. He hugged the older man tight, “He was saying some awful things, hyung. He was saying things about you that weren’t true… he said that he loved me and he couldn’t watch someone like you take me away.” He sniffles, “He told me he loved me, but I turned him down. A year ago, I would’ve loved to hear it from him, but I put it in the past. There was no future for us anymore, and I found someone new… I was done waiting for someone who would never put me first, but he couldn’t understand that and left...” 

Minho hugged him tight, “Oh, baby… I’m so sorry. I wish I knew how to make it better, but all I can do is sit here.” Jisung shakes his head and nuzzles into his neck more, “You’re here, hyung, and you’re holding me. That’s all I need.”

Minho mind ran a mile a minute. He wasn’t even mad that Hyunjin had spoken badly about him to Jisung, but he was furious at the fact that Hyunjin made Jisung feel bad for moving on after leaving him hanging for so long. He wanted to get up and give the boy a lesson, but the boy in his arms was more important. 

For the rest of the day, Minho tried to cheer Jisung up and distract him from his thoughts. He hated to see him upset. He wanted to see his heart shaped smile, so he tried everything he could and succeeded. He even tried to cook them dinner, but had to get help from Jisung or he’d burn down the kitchen. 

It was their first date at home, and Jisung liked it a lot. It felt comfy and domestic. It felt like something he could get used to. This was all Jisung was looking for, and he found everything in Minho. But sometimes, good things didn’t last long.

——————

A week later, Jisung was at home, getting a head start on his next music assignment when he heard the doorbell ring. Odd, his friends always texted first and Minho was a whole city over at a dance workshop. 

He was confused, but answered the door, seeing Hyunjin with a frown. “I know I said some hurtful things to you, Jisungie, but I’m sorry. I’m also sorry because I have something you might want to see.”

Jisung, who was caught off guard, lets himself be led to sit on the couch. He watches as Hyunjin pulls out his phone and shows him a picture. A picture of Minho and a girl with brown hair on what looks like a date.

Jisung pushes Hyunjin’s hand away, “No. No. That’s not true! It can’t be! He said he-“

Hyunjin sighs and holds his hand, “He lied to you, Jisung… I saw this and I just had to show you who Minho really was. He’s never going to change.”

Jisung weakly tries to pull his wrist away, but Hyunjin grabs it tighter, “I don’t believe you… Maybe you saw it wrong! It can’t be Minho hyung!” Jisung’s screams through tears. The taller boy sighs and shows him another picture, this time, with Minho’s face clearly visible, laughing, and holding the girl’s hand over a table.

Jisung cries and breaks down. Hyunjin takes this opportunity to hold him close to him and places a kiss on his temple. “Don’t worry, love. Now we can be together. I’ll treat you better than that asshole could ever dream of. Just forget about him, Jisung. Just be with me.” Hyunjin says in his ear. Jisung couldn’t hear it though, he just kept focusing on the image of Minho with another person, when he had promised to change. When he promised he was the only one for him.

—————-

“Baby, why aren’t you eating?” Minho asked Jisung, who had been quiet and hadn't eaten a bite since they arrived at their picnic spot.

“Don’t call me that.” Jisung snaps.

Minho looks at him confused, but apologizes. He’s never had a problem with it before. “O-oh, I’m sorry, Jisung… but can I know why?”

The boy in question scowled at him, “You know why, hyung. Don’t act like you don’t.” Minho furrows his eyebrows in confusion. Just a few days ago, they were fine and had bonded deeper with each other before he left on his trip. He didn’t think he had done anything wrong except that Jisung wasn’t answering his messages. That’s why he brought him out here today, to make up for whatever he did wrong.

“Don’t sit there and pretend you don’t know. Hyunjin showed me the pictures, Minho. You lied to me this whole time!” He shouts, voice fragile and shaking.

Minho tried to reach for the boy, but Jisung slapped his hand away roughly, “How could you do that? I thought I was enough for you… but you went and had to find yourself someone else.”

Minho’s chest felt tight and he pleaded, “Ba- Jisung, please. I didn’t- I would never cheat on you! Whatever you saw, it wasn’t the truth! Please believe me!”

Jisung just looks at him angrily and stands up, “I did believe you, Minho hyung, but I know what I saw. Don’t try to call, message, or come to my workplace. I don’t want to see you anymore.”

“Please don’t say that, Jisung. Why would I give up the best thing that’s ever happened to me? Han Jisung, I’m in love with you… please don’t do this.” He pleads, voice weak.

“I wish I didn’t have to, hyung… but the evidence was so clear. So don’t say you love me when you don’t mean it. I- I wanted a future with you… I really did think that you changed, but you’re just a really good actor.” Jisung couldn’t face Minho anymore. The sounds of Minho confessing his love rang around his head, but instead of feeling butterflies, he just felt and heard sharp static. He walked away and didn’t turn back, afraid he’ll break down if he sees Minho again.

When Jisung left, Minho was a mess. It was impossible- he was away on a trip and would never even think of looking at anybody else but Jisung. The thought of it just made him sick to his stomach. His head whirled and he breathed heavily. He didn’t know how to apologize and make Jisung believe him, but Hyunjin had- Hyunjin.

Minho clenched his jaw and pulled his hair in frustration. He must’ve lied to have Jisung to himself. Minho couldn’t even process how someone could stoop so low. He doesn’t know what picture he showed Jisung, but it definitely wasn’t anything recent, he knows it. He wants to do something about it, but he doesn’t have the energy to stand or even think. 

That night, Minho tossed and turned in his bed, just trying to remember a heart shaped smile and round, brown eyes. Something he doesn’t know if he would ever see again. 

—————

Jisung was tired. It had been two weeks since he cut things off with Minho, but he still hasn’t felt any better. He knows better: boys and relationships aren’t everything. There are so many things that can make you happy, like family, friends, and hobbies. But he couldn’t see that right now. He had already planted Minho in his daily life and he wasn’t ready to let him go, but he had to. 

Once, Chan had cornered Jisung at the diner and asked why Minho was so down, but Jisung had just stayed silent. To be honest, Jisung was concerned about Minho’s well-being, but it wasn’t his business anymore. Minho had chosen this path, and Jisung would rather not think about it.

All the sweet words and soft hugs turned out to mean nothing to Minho when they meant the world to Jisung. It made Jisung want to take his heart in his hands and fix it up with bandaids, but that’s obviously not how it worked.

Even with the neon lights and bright colours of the diner, Jisung’s life was dull. Jisung’s friends didn’t know what happened, but they chose not to ask. They wanted to give Jisung his space, but still let him know they were there for him. Jisung was grateful for that and tried not to be such a Debby downer.

“Hey Jisungie~ guess what I got you~”

Jisung sighs and forces himself to look up from the coffee machine. “What is it Hyunjin?” He asks simply, masking his disinterest. Hyunjin smiles and brings his hands out from behind his back, “I got you this cute bracelet! Here, give me your arm.” 

Jisung takes a deep breath and turns around, “Jinnie, why do you still keep buying me things? I told you not to.” Hyunjin’s smile falters before he fixes it back on, “Because I want to, Jisung. I like it when you wear the things I give you.” The blonde boy frowns and extends his arm, “You’re still trying, aren’t you? I thought I was clear with what I said that day…”

Hyunjin gives a sad smile and reaches over to tilt Jisung’s chin up to look at him, “I can’t stop loving you, Jisung. You can push me away, but I’ll still fight for you. I won’t stop until you love me again.”

Jisung clenches his jaw and shows Hyunjin a determined face, “But why? Hyunjin don’t you deserve better than to be a rebound? Someone that I have to go to because my other relationships didn’t work out? Why are you doing this?”

Hyunjin’s face slowly changes to one of frustration and he suddenly grabs Jisung’s arm to bring them both outside the diner. Jisung was having flashbacks from the first time this had happened, not too long ago.

“I don’t think I’m a rebound, Jisungie. I was always your first, anyway. Minho was just a distraction! One that I already got rid of!” 

Jisung was frightened. It was like Hyunjin had turned into a madman. This wasn’t the Hyunjin he used to know and love. “J-Jinnie, calm down- you’re scaring me!” Jisung takes a step back. 

“Baby, I could give you everything and anything you want! Just- just give me some time to get my career started! That’s all I’m asking for! I’ve made this so easy for us, so why can’t you just be with me? How many times can I say it before you understand? I love you.”

“I don’t think you do, Jinnie. And I’m sorry. I’m sorry you’ve tried so hard, but I just don’t love you in that way anymore. So please, just focus on your ambitions before you go looking for something you won’t have time for.”

A tear falls from Hyunjin’s eye and he corners Jisung, “You don’t understand, Jisung! I got rid of Minho for us! So that we could be together! Do you know how long it took for me to find those photos? I’ve asked everyone I know for those pictures- they were old, but they worked. That’s what I did for us!”

Jisung’s heart stops and his eyes start to shake. “W-what?” He pushes Hyunjin away harshly, making the boy stumble. “You lied to me. They weren’t real? Hyunjin, tell me you didn’t. You would hurt me like that…” he looks at the gravel floor, tears falling down, wetting the rocks.

Hyunjin approaches him slowly, “I know it hurt you, and I know what I did was wrong, but I was going to make it up to you. Just tell me what you want, I’ll buy it for you. I’m sorry, darling.”

Jisung breaks down for what feels like the thousandth time. He covers his mouth and sobs. Minho really didn’t know anything about this. It was all part of Hyunjin’s plan and he believed it. 

Before he knew it, he started to run away. Far from Hyunjin and the diner. He ignored the boy’s pleas for him to come back. He just ran to wherever his feet led him. After running for some time, his burning lungs caused him to stop. After catching his breath, he clutched at his heart. His whole life just seemed like a crappy rom-com. But there wasn’t any rom or com, there was just the crappy part.

When his senses cleared, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and called somebody, “C- changbin hyung! Please, come get me, I need to see Minho hyung. Please…”

“Whoa, whoa, Sung, calm down, I’m coming. Where are you? I’ll be right there. Breathe, Jisung.”

Jisung sent his location with blurry eyes and trembling fingers, “I need to see him… I messed up so bad, hyung.”

He heard Changbin sigh deeply on the phone, “I’ll be there in five. It’ll be okay. I’m going to hang up now, just stay there.”

—————

Changbin places a comforting hand on Jisung’s back, slightly pushing him to enter the apartment he, Chan, and Minho shared. On the ride there, Jisung had told Changbin about everything. 

In return, Changbin sadly told Jisung how Minho had been heartbroken since that day. He told him how hard it was to get Minho to leave his room, eat, and go to work. Changbin didn’t want to tell Jisung, but he felt at that moment it was right for Jisung to know he wasn’t hurting alone. They both were.

“You can do it, Jisung. Go on.” Changbin encourages with a small smile. 

Jisung takes a deep breath, “What if he doesn’t want to see me anymore. Hyung, I hurt him so bad.” Changbin pinches his cheek, “I think all he wants right now is to see you. I’ll be visiting Seungminnie at the diner if you need me.”

Jisung gives a nervous but grateful smile, “Thank you hyung.” Changbin smacks his bum playfully, causing Jisung to squeak, “No problem, loser.” The elder had always been like this towards him. He didn’t outright show his affection directly at Jisung, but he showed it in little ways that he was grateful for.

After Changbin had left, Jisung walked into the apartment slowly and locked the door. With deep breaths, he walked towards Minho’s room. For some reason, the small hallway looked way longer. He could hear his heart beat wildly in the quiet house. What if Minho didn’t forgive him, what if Minho hated him?

After what felt like forever, he stood in front of Minho’s black door and knocked. 

“Bin? I told you I already ate, so stop bugging me.” Jisung hears Minho’s voice say from inside the room. He sounded ragged and exhausted.

Jisung closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening the door. He fidgeted when he saw Minho lying in bed, surrounded by loads of blankets and pillows. 

Minho looked up from his phone and sat up, startled. “J-Jisung? Wh-“ 

Jisung walked closer, “Hi, Minho hyung.”

Minho frowned and looked down at his sheets, “Jisung… if you’re here because I went to see you, I’m sorry. I- I won’t do it again…” he looks ashamed.

Jisung gasps and takes another step forward, “You did? B-but how come I didn’t see you?” He asks quietly.

Minho couldn’t look at Jisung, “You didn’t? Well… I was outside. Since you, um. Wouldn’t like to see me.” Jisung couldn’t take it anymore. This wasn’t like Minho at all. The blonde rushes over and kneels at the side of the elder’s bed, taking his hands. “Minho, hyung, I’m so sorry. I didn’t believe you.”

Minho looked at Jisung shocked, “What do you mean? Y-you really believe me?” Jisung looked up at him with teary eyes, “He- Hyunjin, he lied. I’m sorry- I didn’t know they were old pictures, hyung. Please forgive me. I still want to be with you...”

Minho wastes no time and pulls Jisung up to sit on his lap, “Oh, Jisung. Don’t apologize- it wasn’t your fault. Come here” he holds Jisung tight and hugs him. “You don’t know how long I wanted to do this.”

Jisung nuzzled into Minho’s neck and inhaled his cologne, “Me too, hyung. But I said such awful things to you.”

“Did you mean them? Your words?”

Jisung shook his head against Minho’s neck. “No, hyung, I didn’t. I just thought that you-“

Minho shushed him gently, “Shh, that’s all I needed to hear, Jisung.” Jisung breathed a sigh of relief and leaned back to look into Minho’s eyes with dark circles. He slowly brought a hand and cupped the side of Minho’s cheek, “Baby…”

Minho leaned into the touch, “Hmm?”

“Call me baby, again. Please?” Jisung asks breathlessly.

“Baby… my baby… I love you, baby.”

Jisung smiles for what feels like the first time in forever. “I love you, too, hyung.” Minho mirrored his smile and couldn’t help himself from moving closer, lips almost brushing Jisung’s own. “Can I kiss you?” 

Jisung didn’t answer, he just proceeded to press his lips gently against Minho’s. It was a shame that their first kiss happened after such circumstances, but all that mattered was that they were together again, and they would be okay.

After a minute, Minho thought this kiss wasn’t enough. He wanted to be closer, so he gripped Jisung’s waist tighter and deepened the kiss.

“Whoa!” Jisung giggled at Minho’s eagerness before going along with the kiss. It was all there- the sparks, the warmth, that light feeling. It was perfect.

A few minutes passed and Jisung pulled back to breathe. “Hyung~ give me a second~” Jisung laughs breathlessly. Minho catches his breath as well and looks at him apologetically, “Sorry, sweets… I was just waiting so long to do that.”

Jisung kisses his cheek, “Then why didn’t you?” Minho rubs Jisung’s hip bone, “I couldn’t rush it, baby. I didn’t want you to think that was all I wanted. But now, I can kiss you as many times as you want.”

Oh, how Jisung was whipped for this man. He gave him a flirty grin, “Well, can I get one right now?” He giggles, biting his lip.

Minho looks up and takes his hands off of Jisung, “I don’t know… I usually reserve that service for my boyfriend.” He smirks. Jisung is flustered to the heavens, “B- boyfriend? Are you asking me-“

Minho laughs, “Yup. Wanna be?” 

Jisung pouts and bangs his fists on Minho’s chest, “Hyungggg~ that was so not romantic at allll!” He pouts, struggling to put Minho’s arms back around him. Minho laughs again and gives into the younger boy. “I was just kidding, baby” he dramatically puts his hands on Jisung’s back and dips him as if they were ballroom dancing, “Han Jisung. Would you like to be my boyfriend?”

“Kay.” He responds. Minho narrows his eyes at him until Jisung smiles and pecks his lips, “Kidding! I’d love to be your boyfriend, hyung.”

The elder smiles before holding the back of Jisung’s head and kisses him filled with love. When Minho woke up that day, he never expected to have Jisung in his arms at all. He felt like holding onto him forever. 

————

Four months passed and Jisung had not seen or spoken to Hyunjin. He had not shown up to his house or the diner. Jisung didn’t know whether Hyunjin was angry or embarrassed about how their story ended, but he tried not to think about it too much. 

It was the end of Jisung’s Monday night shift when he did see him though. Jisung never hated Hyunjin for what he did and he smiled to himself. Hyunjin looked happy. When Jisung exited the staff room, Hyunjin saw him and gasped.

“Hey, Hyunjin. Haven’t seen you in a while.” Jisung initiates, not wanting things to be awkward. Hyunjin shifts his weight to one side and puts his hands in his pants pockets, “Listen, um. I know you probably hate my guts after I’ll I’ve done to you and Minho hyung, but I want to apologize. I can’t even tell you how sorry I am, Jisung. I was a total psycho…”

Jisung lets out a small laugh, “Just a little psycho. But I don’t hate you, Jinnie. Is there a reason you’re here? We’re closed.”

Hyunjin chuckles and grins happily, “I uh. I’m actually waiting for my boyfriend. Innie.”

Jisung’s jaw falls to the floor and he slaps Hyunjin’s arm, causing him to whine, “Innie? Hyunjin, you’re dating my baby?! I’m going to strangle that little bug for hiding this from us!”

Hyunjin laughs and waves Jisung away, “I am… but I promise, I’ve changed, Jisung. You taught me something really special and I’m really happy. He’s my everything. So, um- please don’t strangle him.” 

Jisung’s face softens and he looks at his friend, “I’m happy you’re happy, Jinnie.”

The elder smiles, “Thank you, Jisungie. And how about you? Are you happy with Minho hyung?” Jisung nods, “Yeah. Very happy.” “Good.”

Jisung looks outside the window when he sees a familiar black car park in front of the shop. “Oh, there’s my Uber” he skips to the entrance. Hyunjin laughed and crossed his arms, “Isn’t that Minho hyung’s car?” The blonde chubby cheeked boy giggled, “Yup! Bye, Jinnie! Remind Innie to lock up after he’s done changing!” 

“Will do!” Hyunjin replies afterwards, as Jisung leaves the diner. Jisung hops into the passenger seat of the car and kisses Minho cheek, “Hi hyung, I missed you.” The leather jacket clad man leaves a light kiss on the tip of Jisung’s nose, “I missed you too, sweetheart. But was that Hyunjin? Did he hurt you?” He asks, reaching for his seatbelt. 

Jisung laughs and stops Minho’s hands, “Hyung~ don’t worry. It’s all good now, but you won’t believe who he’s dating!”

Minho relaxes, but is very curious, “Oh? Who?”

Jisung giggles evilly, “Secret.” He makes a zipping motion over his lips. Minho rolls his eyes playfully and grabs Jisung’s chin and kisses his sweet lips, tasting of vanilla milkshake.

“He’s dating Jeongin…” Jisung answers, dazed and eyes glossy. “Oh, thanks for the info, baby.” The elder smirks. It worked every time.

Jisung snapped out of his haze and looked at Minho, “Oh, you’re good.” He mimics their first text conversation. Minho smirks and starts the car, “And you’re cute.” He begins to drive.

While leaving the diner, Jisung caught a glimpse inside, seeing Hyunjin with his hands around Jeongin’s waist, looking at him like he was his personal star. 

Jisung smiled and turned to his left to look at his own personal star, looking beautiful in the moonlight.

Sometimes, when you find the wrong person, you’ll say, “I can’t love you, anymore.” But you can always get back up and find someone who will make you say, “I can’t love you anymore than I already do.”

Jisung had found that person. So at a red light, he stole a kiss from Minho, where the only witnesses would be them, the moon, and the stars. 

(And maybe the guy beeping at them when the light turned green.)

Oops.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading! I got quite a bit of second lead syndrome writing the beginning, so I might make an alternate version with endgame hyunsung in the future
> 
> Please leave a kudos if you liked this story <3 ok luv u


End file.
